Sleep disorders are a problem in a large portion of the population. Narcolepsy and insomnia are widely occurring. Safe, non-addictive and long-lasting drugs that are effective are substantially unavailable. Each class of drug currently used for this purpose has major drawbacks. For example, barbiturates have addictive tendencies, act as depressants on the central nervous system, and can be lethal in improper dosages. Benzodiazepines are less effective, and tend to lose their sedative effect with continued use.